17 meses
by Aninha Cristal
Summary: Durante os 17 meses que Ichigo permaneceu sem seus poderes, o que poderia ter acontecido na vida de Karin? Talvez um certo capitão de olhos turquesa e pele clara tenha ido visitar o mundo humano algumas vezes e ambos tenham feito algumas coisas...
1. 17 meses

_Ichigo havia perdido seus poderes de shinigami e por 17 meses permaneceu como um mero estudante do colegial, aproveitando sua adolescência. Enquanto isso, os poderes de sua irmã, Karin, aumentaram e durante os 17 meses que Ichigo permaneceu sem seus poderes, o que poderia ter acontecido na vida da jovem? Talvez um certo capitão de olhos turquesa e pele clara tenha ido visitar o mundo humano algumas vezes e ambos tenham feito algumas coisas..._

**17 meses  
><strong>

**2 meses**

Karin treinava futebol com seus amigos como sempre, mas pela terceira vez um garoto de cabelos prateados e face séria jogava com eles. Hitsugaya conseguira uma folga de seu trabalho e fora ao mundo humano visitar sua velha amiga vovó Haru. No caminho até a casa da velha senhora, Karin o encontrou e convidou-o, ou melhor, forçou-o a jogar um pouco com eles. "_Mais tarde nós vamos lá",_ foram as palavras da jovem que com um puxão o levara para o campo. Sem escolhas, lá estava ele.

- Karin-chan, nosso tempo acabou, a turma mais velha chegou. – um dos amigos de Karin disse apontando para alguns garotos de aproximadamente catorze anos.

- Ei, vamos visitar a vovó Haru? – Karin perguntou aos seus amigos assim que saíram do campo.

- Eh... Tenho que ajudar minha mãe hoje. – um dos amigos disse.

- Eu tenho que limpar meu quarto. – outro comentou.

Todos encontraram alguma desculpa para não ir até a casa de Haru. Karin mostrava um semblante triste ao ver todos os seus amigos irem embora. Hitsugaya viu sua face, mas apenas começou a andar deixando a menina para trás. Ela assim que percebeu deu um grito e correu atrás do garoto de cabelos claros.

O caminho foi calmo, Karin falava algumas coisas e Hitsugaya apenas assentia ou fazia um leve comentário. A garota já sabia que ele era calado e não se importava com o modo frio que respondia às vezes. E ele, apesar do modo calado, não ligava que a garota que conversasse com ele.

Chegaram à casa da velha Haru e a cumprimentaram.

- Olá Toushirou-kun, Karin-chan. – a senhora cumprimentou-os - Vocês realmente estão namorando, ne? – deu um pequeno sorriso e saiu da frente da entrada da porta.

- Nós não somos namorados! – ambos responderam juntos.

- Ne Karin-chan, não se esqueça que no dia que achar um namorado você irá contar pra sua vovó, tudo bem? – Karin corou e assentiu. Elas sempre conversavam e a senhora sempre perguntava sobre a vida amorosa da garota.

A senhora sorriu novamente e entraram. Conversaram um pouco, enquanto comiam feijões doces e observavam o céu. Logo Haru entrou para terminar alguns afazeres, deixando Hitsugaya e Karin sozinhos. Ambos não falavam nada, até Hitsugaya quebrar o silêncio.

- Por que seus amigos não quiseram vir? – perguntou e continuou comendo seus feijões.

- Eh? – Karin percebeu que Hitsugaya sabia que seus amigos haviam mentido. Pensou um pouco e começou a falar – Depois que conheci a vovó Haru, trouxe meus amigos para conhecê-la também. Durante um tempo todos gostavam muito de vir, mas um dia, um hollow apareceu aqui... – Karin parou um pouco – Eles ficaram com medo das coisas sem explicação que estavam acontecendo e saíram correndo. Eu o destruí depois. Eles não quiseram voltar depois mais.

- Entendo.

- Mas eu ainda venho toda semana nesta casa para conversar com a vovó Haru. – Karin deu um sorriso e teve a leve impressão de ver Toushirou ficar vermelho – Está bem Toushirou?

- S-sim. – disse virando a cara emburrado.

- Onde você vai ficar Toushirou? – Karin perguntou – Se quiser pode ficar lá em casa de novo.

- Não posso. A Seireitei acha melhor não aparecermos para o Kurosaki. – Hitsugaya respondeu – Vou voltar para a Soul Society, amanhã tenho que voltar ao trabalho.

- Ne, você é mesmo bem ocupado para um aluno do primário. – Karin disse.

- Eu já disse que não sou aluno do primário! – Hitsugaya gritou bravo, o que fez Karin soltar um riso.

- Eu sei disso, mas é legal ver você bravo ás vezes Toushirou.

Eles continuaram na casa de Haru até anoitecer. Hitsugaya voltou para seu mundo e Karin foi para casa. Ao chegar lá escutou seu pai fazer um de seus usuais dramas por ela ter chegado tarde e seus dramas só pioraram quando Yuzu perguntou se ela não estava com seu namorado. Ela simplesmente subiu e ignorou todo o drama do pai e irmã que começaram a discutir sobre o suposto namorado de Karin.

* * *

><p><strong>7 meses<strong>

Hitsugaya apareceu no mundo humano novamente. Foi até a casa de Haru e encontrou uma garota de cabelos negros saindo do lugar. Ela levantou a cabeça e viu Toushirou com aquelas roupas estranhas que vira no primeiro dia que se encontraram. Correu em direção ao garoto e começou a perguntar quase desesperada.

- Ne, Toushirou, você sabe onde a vovó Haru está?

- Você não ficou sabendo Kurosaki? – ele perguntou. Viu a garota acenar que não com a cabeça e calmamente falou – A vovó Haru morreu há algumas semanas.

Lágrimas começaram a rolar pelo rosto da garota e ela caiu ajoelhada no chão. Fazia algumas semanas que não via a senhora e estava preocupada, mas morte nunca passara por sua cabeça. Hitsugaya abaixou-se e abraçou a garota para consolá-la. Também ficara triste quando descobrira sobre a morte de sua "vovó", mas já havia mostrado suas emoções para si próprio quando a notícia apareceu.

Permaneceram assim por alguns minutos. Karin não chorava facilmente, se proibira de chorar após a morte de sua mãe, mas a idosa era importante para Karin, ela havia se tornada sua melhor amiga, a qual podia confiar e conversar. Haru era quase uma avó de verdade para ela e era triste perdê-la.

Assim que a garota parou de chorar, Hitsugaya e ela foram até uma colina, onde toda cidade podia ser vista. Era o lugar onde Hitsugaya e Haru haviam se conhecido. Eles colocaram uma cruz com uma foto da senhora no topo e permaneceram lá por algum tempo. Falavam algumas coisas, lembravam de fatos que envolviam a vovó, riam um pouco com alguns, mas suas feições mudavam totalmente com outros. Ao surgir do pôr-do-sol, eles levantaram-se e resolveram ir embora. Karin agachou e olhando para a foto de Haru começou a falar.

- No dia que eu tiver um namorado, eu com certeza o trarei aqui para a senhora conhecê-lo, tudo bem? – a garota deu um sorriso, mas logo voltou a chorar, lembrando de sua amiga. Hitsugaya a abraçou novamente por trás e corou. Por mais estranho que fosse ele gostava de abraçá-la e ela sentia-se bem quando ele o fazia. Ela também corou, mas ambos não podiam ver a face um do outro por sorte.

Ambos foram embora com o coração um pouco acelerado, sem entender muito bem o porquê.

* * *

><p><strong>11 meses<strong>

Era quase Ano Novo e a cidade de Karakura toda estava reunida no parque para ver os fogos de artifício. Isshin obviamente arrastou toda sua família para um 'programa em família' com direito a tentar embebedar suas filhas e chorar por sua mulher no ombro de todo mundo.

Karin já estava acostumada com seu pai bêbado tentando deixar ela e Yuzu no mesmo estado. Ela já não bebia mais o que seu pai lhe dava e não permitia que sua irmã bebesse também. Isshin brigava com Ichigo toda hora e depois chorava pelos cantos.

Faltava alguns segundos para a virada e Isshin fez com que todos ficassem juntos. Naquele momento todos estavam felizes. Isshin parara com seus dramas e brigas. Abraçou seus filhos sorrindo e eles também sorriam. A virada era um dos poucos momentos que sua família toda estava reunida e feliz. Mas logo Isshin voltou a ser Isshin, e não mais o bom pai da virada. Karin saiu de perto deles e foi apreciar os fogos que ainda eram soltos em um lugar mais calmo.

Saiu disfarçadamente, apenas avisando seu irmão e pedindo que ele tomasse conta de sua irmã gêmea, e começou a andar pela cidade sem rumo. Quando se deu conta, estava na rua, perto da colina, onde Hitsugaya sempre estava. O melhor lugar para se ver o céu. Talvez fosse por isso que seus pés escolheram aquele lugar para ir. A medida que andou, viu um garoto de cabelos prateados apoiado no corrimão(N/A: Não sei o que é aquilo). Aproximou-se mais para ter certeza de que era Toushirou.

- Yo, Toushirou! – a garota gritou animada ao perceber que era mesmo seu amigo shinigami. Ele estava diferente, seu cabelo havia mudado e usava um cachecol. Entretanto sua altura continuava a mesma.

- Kurosaki! – o capitão olhou para a direção de onde ouvira seu nome ser gritado e encontrou a garota numa yukata azul com flores rosa. Ela estava linda aos seus olhos, parecia ter crescido um pouco e seus cabelos soltos estavam mais compridos.

- Há quanto tempo Toushirou! – a garota se sentou do lado dele – O que faz por aqui?

- A Soul Society estava um pouco chata e quis vir ao mundo humano. – ele respondeu olhando o céu – O que faz aqui?

- É o melhor lugar para se olhar o céu não é? – ela sorriu. Viu Toushirou olhar seu traje de canto e continuou – Meu pai obrigou eu e minha irmã a usarmos isso. – riu sem jeito – Você mudou Toushirou.

O silêncio pairou por algum tempo, até Hitsugaya começar a falar.

- Esse lugar, me faz lembrar uma antiga paixão. – ele disse com voz baixa, mas não o suficiente para Karin não escutá-lo.

- Por que antiga? – Karin perguntou. Mentalmente estava se perguntando por que Toushirou resolvera fazer este comentário, não parecia normal – Não deu certo?

- Encontrei uma nova. – ele disse olhando o céu que ainda possuía alguns fogos.

- Eh? – Karin espantou-se um pouco com a resposta, seu coração estava agitado e a garota não sabia porquê – Quem? – perguntou sem querer, automaticamente. O garoto não respondeu e logo o silêncio voltou por alguns segundos. Ela voltou a olhar o céu, mas logo ouviu a voz de Hitsugaya.

- Karin... – a garota se virou para ouvir o que ele tinha para falar, surpresa por ouvi-lo chamá-la pelo nome, e foi surpreendida ao sentir seus lábios serem tocados pelos do garoto de cabelos prateados. Permaneceu de olhos abertos, espantada pela atitude do capitão, que logo se afastou e continuou a falar – Karin... Este é o nome da garota que me apaixonei.

Ela estava sem palavras, ainda com os olhos arregalados e com o rosto quente e vermelho, tentava ter alguma reação, mas não conseguia. Ele estava corado olhando para baixo, talvez esperando por uma resposta, mas só havia o barulho dos fogos.

Karin saiu de seu transe e abriu sua boca para falar algo, mas foi interrompida por um grito de uma voz fina conhecida. Era sua irmã Yuzu que gritava seu nome no topo da escada.

- Karin-chaan! – Yuzu gritou – Finalmente te achei! O papai está preocupado!

Karin olhou para a irmã e gritou – Está tudo bem Yuzu, eu já volto! – sorriu e esperou que a irmã fosse embora para poder falar com Toushirou, mas a garota de cabelos claros desceu as escadas e puxou Karin.

- O papai está totalmente bêbado e o Ichi-nii está tendo que lidar com os dramas dele. Ele acha que você foi seqüestrada, abusada, drogada e tudo mais! – a garota puxou sua irmã emburrada, afinal, agüentar seu pai era difícil – Temos que ir para casa.

Yuzu não podia ver Hitsugaya e Karin nem sequer conseguira despedir-se dele. Ele deu um riso de canto ao ouvir sobre os dramas de Isshin enquanto Karin se distanciava e ele observava. No meio da escada, Karin virou-se e deu um sorriso na direção que Toushirou estava.

- O que foi Karin-chan? – Yuzu perguntou.

A garota não respondeu, estava nervosa e ao mesmo tempo feliz pelo que acontecera. Seu coração batia rápido ainda. Aquele fora seu primeiro beijo e estava confusa em relação aos seus sentimentos por Hitsugaya ainda, mas assim que chegou ao local que Ichigo e seu pai estavam esses pensamentos logo se distanciaram devido ao pai dramático no seu pé, o qual foi chutado por Karin e pisoteado por Ichigo depois.

-x-

1° dia do ano na Soul Society e Hitsugaya estava relaxando sentado no telhado de seu esquadrão enquanto observava algumas pipas com formatos estranhos, como gatos pretos e rostos dos capitães do 11° e 13° esquadrões. Estava de ótimo humor devido ao que acontecera nos primeiros momentos de seu ano e parecia que nada poderia estragá-lo. Isso até uma mulher de cabelos ruivos e seios fartos aparecer no telhado.

- Capitão! – a ruiva encostou seus peitos na cabeça de seu capitão.

- Matsumoto! – ele gritou, mas logo se acalmou – O que aconteceu?

- Ah capitão, o senhor sumiu ontem, fiquei preocupada! – ela disse de forma meiga.

- Eu fui ao Mundo Humano. – ele respondeu friamente.

- Fazer o que capitão? – a ruiva perguntou animada, mas Hitsugaya não respondeu, fazendo com que a ruiva tentasse tirar suas próprias conclusões – é aquela garota daquela vez não é, ca-pi-tão?

- Não! – ele gritou corando – E eu já disse que eu estava aprendendo a jogar futebol aquela vez!

- Então por que está tão vermelho capitão? – ela perguntou maliciosamente, mas não obteve resposta, Hitsugaya apenas virou o rosto – Aww, meu capitão está gostando da irmã do Kurosaki! E ela gosta do senhor?

- Não te interessa! – ele desceu do telhado irritado e vermelho com as perguntas de sua tenente.

* * *

><p><strong>13 meses<strong>

Era o dia dos namorados, Valentine's Day! Karin foi até sua escola e viu inúmeras garotas com seus chocolates na carteira, esperando para entregar para seus amados. Yuzu era uma delas. A Kurosaki era apaixonada por um garoto da sala B e iria entregar mais tarde, junto com sua amiga.

Para Karin o Dia dos Namorados sempre fora um saco. Talvez porque nunca gostara de alguém ou porque só tinha amigos garotos que só serviam para jogar futebol e reclamar que não receberam nenhum chocolate. Ela detestava admitir, e não o faria para ninguém além de sua irmã, mas naquele ano ela também havia feito algo para aquela data estúpida.

No dia anterior, Yuzu preparava chocolates para a ocasião, aproveitando que seu pai não estava em casa. Karin passou por ela algumas vezes e Yuzu perguntava toda vez se ela não queria fazer também, até que uma hora a garota resolveu tentar. Não tinha certeza se deveria fazer isso ou não, afinal, não sabia se os sentimentos do shinigami eram verdadeiros. Não sabia se deveria entregá-los e nem como o faria! Estavam muito bem guardados na sua mochila para que ninguém encontrasse.

A aula terminou e Yuzu foi entregar seus chocolates para o garoto da sala B. Karin começou a pensar em como faria para entregar. Chegou a conclusão de que era idiotice! Nada conspirava a seu favor e nada era certo. Nem seus sentimentos, nem os dele.

A garota então teve uma última idéia. Ela foi até a casa de sua velha amiga Haru e deixou a pequena embalagem cor de rosa com um laço na varanda onde ela e Hitsugaya conversavam. Se ele fosse lá e pegasse tudo bem, se não, também estava bem. Era esse o pensamento da garota. Ela ficou um tempo encarando a embalagem e desistiu, mas mudou de idéia mais de dez vezes até ir embora e deixar seu presente lá.

- Quem liga pra isso afinal. – ela disse dando os ombros e saindo do lugar.

* * *

><p><strong>14 meses<strong>

Karin se dirigia até uma casa abandonada e por ela muitas vezes visitada. Por algum motivo Hitsugaya queria que ela fosse lá e ela, sem entender nada, foi. Estava de férias então não teve problemas com horários. No caminho lembrava-se das palavras de Matsumoto, que encontrara fazendo compras no Mundo Humano alguns dias antes. "_O capitão pediu para você ir à casa da vovó Haru dia 14"._ Por que justo naquele dia?

Mesmo estando confusa, também estava ansiosa para encontrar Toushirou depois de tanto tempo. Queria saber como estava e se encontrara seu presente. Fora na casa um dia depois e a embalagem havia sumido. Provavelmente era só algum qualquer que entrara na casa e pegara, mas seu coração ainda tinha esperanças do capitão do 10° esquadrão ter pego.

Chegou à casa e encontrou Hitsugaya na varanda, junto a um piquenique muito bem feito. Havia algumas frutas e pães, junto com uma jarra de suco e uma cesta fechada. Hitsugaya então percebeu que ela chegara e cumprimentou-a com um sorriso. Ela estava diferente, ele pensou. Seus cabelos estavam soltos e mais compridos e usava um vestido azul claro simples, com algumas rendas nas mangas que eram curtas e na ponta. Era realmente estranho vê-la daquele jeito. Ele também estava bem arrumado, mas nada diferente, estava em um gigai, com suas roupas costumeiras.

- O que é isso? – ela perguntou ainda surpresa. Não era todo dia que se via um piquenique numa casa abandonada, ainda mais se o organizador for o capitão de olhos turquesa!

- Normalmente quando um garoto recebe um presente no dia 14 de fevereiro, ele tem que recompensar a garota um mês depois, não é? – ele disse ruborizando, logo virando o rosto.

- Então você recebeu! – Karin não queria demonstrar como ficara feliz, mas não conseguiu esconder a animação, o que fez a garota corar também.

- Matsumoto disse que encontrou e me entregou. – ele respondeu. Omitiu alguns fatos como o de sua tenente ter seguido a garota após vê-la andando pelas ruas e indo a um lugar diferente de sua casa e ter esperado até a garota sair para ver o que deixara no lugar – E da próxima vez escreva um cartão mais amigável. – o capitão disse emburrado.

Karin riu ao ver a face de Toushirou e lembrar-se do cartão "amigável" de Dia dos Namorados que escrevera. "_Para o aluno do primário mais ocupado que já conheci, Hitsugaya Toushirou."_ Passara um tempo pensando em frases amáveis para colocar no cartão, não podia negar, mas aquela parecia ser a melhor, mesmo que não expressasse seus sentimentos muito bem.

- Você está muito bonita. – o garoto disse baixinho.

- Ah! – a garota corou - É que a Yuzu teve alguns problemas com as roupas de casa e eu não tinha nada limpo, então tive que pegar uma dela. – a garota riu sem graça, mirando o chão.

- Isto é para você. – disse entregando um narciso para a garota, a flor de seu esquadrão.

Continuaram conversando por algum tempo, às vezes parando devido ao rubor, mas na maioria do tempo rindo. Karin estava descobrindo um novo lado de Hitsugaya, um que nem imaginava que o capitão tivesse, mas que também não ligava de existir.

Após alguns minutos de silêncio, quando o sol já se punha, Hitsugaya levantou-se e agachou-se em frente a Karin. Olhou nos olhos obsidiana da garota que estava sentada e pegou suas mãos, fazendo a garota corar como uma pimenta.

- Karin... –começou a falar – Você gostaria de ser minha namorada? – ele perguntou e Karin ficou sem reação. Estava nervosa, surpresa, assustada, feliz, na verdade nem sabia mais como estava se sentindo de verdade!

- Tou... shirou... – ela não conseguia falar direito.

- Eu sei que é meio rápido e repentino, mas... – o garoto falava sem jeito olhando para o chão, entretanto foi interrompido pela voz da garota.

- Sim.

- O que? – ele olhou para o rosto da garota novamente que o olhava com um sorriso em seus lábios. Ele também sorriu ao ouvir a garota repetir sua resposta.

Levantou-se e tomou os lábios da garota para si. Desta vez Karin fechou seus olhos e retribuiu o beijo do garoto. Foi calmo e terno. Quando se separaram olharam um para o outro e Karin deu um riso. Estava feliz. Não imaginara antes, mas estava realmente apaixonada por aquele baixinho de cabelos prateados e olhos turquesa.

- Ne, Karin... – Hitsugaya começou com um tom meio triste, fazendo a garota também ficar séria – Você sabe que eu não posso aparecer muito aqui no mundo humano e... – ele parecia triste e estava preocupado, mas foi interrompido por uma voz feminina.

- Tudo bem. – ela respondeu sorrindo – Eu sei que você é uma criança muito ocupada lá na Soul Society. – Hitsugaya iria ficar bravo se não fosse aquela situação. Sua preocupação foi embora ao ver a garota responder tão bem e ele também sorriu.

Continuaram lá mais um pouco, até Karin o puxar dizendo que precisavam ir a um lugar. O capitão apenas a seguiu e seu destino final era a colina onde uma cruz com uma foto estava. Karin se aproximou da cruz e olhando a foto começou a falar.

- Vovó Haru, eu prometi que quando tivesse um namorado você seria a primeira pessoa a saber não é? – a garota sorriu – Acho que a senhora previa o futuro quando dizia que eu e o Toushirou éramos namorados. – ainda sorrindo soltou algumas lágrimas, olhando para a foto e logo depois para o céu.

Hitsugaya observava-a de longe. Enquanto a garota estava parada olhando para o céu, percebeu como ela havia crescido desde que se conheceram. Estava mais alta, mais que ele, seus cabelos haviam crescido, suas feições estavam mais belas e seu corpo... bem, ele também havia crescido e se tornado mais belo. O capitão corou ao pensar e foi ao lado da garota, observar o céu com ela.

Logo Karin disse que precisava ir, ou seu pai faria um de seus dramas e Yuzu começaria a falar em sua cabeça. Karin não poderia falar que namorava Toushirou em sua casa, nem pensar! Hitsugaya pensava nisso preocupado, como falaria com a família de Karin? Era um shinigami e o único que sabia de sua existência era Ichigo e ele nem sequer podia vê-lo. Isso realmente o preocupava.

Karin já se distanciava com passos rápidos, mas parou e olhou para trás ao ouvir Hitsugaya chamar seu nome.

- Karin... – garoto pausou e olhou para ela com olhos ternos – Daisuki!

A garota de cabelos negros sorriu ao ouvir e gritou de volta – Daisuki, Toushirou! – virou-se e continuou correndo.

* * *

><p><strong>16 meses<strong>

Hitsugaya e Karin comemoravam o aniversário da garota na velha casa. Aquele já havia se tornado seu ponto de encontro. Ninguém ia lá por ter a fama de ser mal-assombrada, então não havia com que se preocupar.

Ela havia encontrado uma carta em sua carteira na escola. _"Encontre-me na casa da vovó Haru hoje se quiser receber seu presente de aniversário."_ Riu pensando no garoto que reclamava de seus bilhetes nada "amigáveis" e escrevia assim. Quando chegara na casa, Hitsugaya a surpreendeu com um beijo e um pacote nas mãos. O presente era uma pulseira com um narciso, para a garota era apenas um belo acessório e o capitão não diria a verdade por detrás do presente. Se ela estivesse em perigo, o pingente o avisaria.

- Como tem sido cuidar de alguns hollows? – Hitsugaya perguntou enquanto comiam o pequeno bolo que ele havia levado.

Há pouco tempo a garota começara a enfrentar alguns hollows com suas habilidades e alguns itens que Urahara lhe dava. Somente o shinigami responsável por Karakura não estava dando conta, por isso aceitara cuidar da cidade um pouco.

- Urahara tem me ajudado muito dando algumas coisas. Ele me deu este colar, - a garota apontou para o colar em seu pescoço – ele disse que vira algo como uma bola quando eu precisar.

Hitsugaya constantemente pensava em como ela seria uma boa shinigami se virasse uma. Sem nem mesmo uma zampakutou já conseguia derrotar hollows. Mas a garota deveria aproveitar sua vida, era nova demais ainda para ser uma shinigami.

- Toushirou, como sabia que meu aniversário era hoje? – Karin perguntou.

- Ah... – Hitsugaya tentava criar uma desculpa. Não contaria que andara investigando – Yuzu me contou quando fui à casa de vocês aquela vez.

- Hum. – Karin resmungou – Quantos anos você tem Toushirou?

- Cinquenta. – ele respondeu normalmente.

- Cinquenta? – a garota ficou engasgou surpresa – Co-como?

- Na Soul Society nós demoramos mais para envelhecer do que no Mundo Humano. Eu sou bem novo lá. Aqui no Mundo Humano tenho uns dezessete.

- Ne, acho que não poderei mais te chamar de criança ou aluno do primário mesmo. – ela riu baixo.

Passaram a tarde juntos e a noite Karin foi para sua casa, pois Isshin com certeza teria feito algo para suas filhas e a falta de Karin na casa deveria ter feito com que ele pirasse. A garota até perguntou se o capitão não gostaria de ir à sua casa comemorar com eles, mas ele lembrou-a que não podia se encontrar com o irmão da jovem de agora 13 anos.

* * *

><p><strong>17 meses<strong>

Ichigo chegou em casa e passou por suas irmãs que estavam sentadas na cozinha. Karin logo arregalou os olhos ao perceber que a reiatsu de seu irmão havia voltado.

- Tadaima. – Ichigo disse.

- Okaeri! – Yuzu respondeu feliz, enquanto seu irmão subia as escadas indo em direção ao seu quarto – Hã, Karin-chan, o que aconteceu?

Karin ficou parada por um tempo, estática, sem reação. Quando voltou a si, subiu as escadas indo atrás do irmão. Entrou no quarto e encontrou-o sentado em sua cama olhando para a janela. Ele se virou com o barulho da porta.

- Yo, Karin.

- Ichi-nii, seus poderes voltaram? – ela perguntou.

- Sim. – ele respondeu com um pequeno sorriso.

- Que bom. – ela disse sorrindo.

- Agora você poderá voltar a sua vida de antes Karin. Eu cuidarei dos hollows como shinigami substituto. – Ichigo disse – Você nunca gostou de ver fantasmas não é mesmo?

- Eu já não me importo mais. – ela disse e sorriu saindo do quarto – Descobri que eles podem ser legais.

Ela saiu, deixando seu irmão sem entender dentro do quarto. Karin finalmente entendera que sempre houve um motivo para ter seus poderes.

**Fim**

****Notas da Aninha:

Yo! Bem, existem muitas poucas fanfics de Bleach desse casal lindo então resolvi escrever minha primeira HitsuKarin ^-^ Eu deixei feijões doces mesmo ao invés de colocar o nome, porque achei que teria que explicar e quem curte HitsuiKarin obviamente assistiu os eps 132 e 316, ou seja, sabem de que feijões estou falando.

Epero que tenham gostado, e... esse não é o fim! MWAHAHAHAHA! Vejam o Bônus por favor! Mandem o que acharam e bye bye!


	2. Bônus

**Bônus**

O 10° esquadrão realmente não estava num dia normal. A mesa estava com uma pilha de documentos e a tenente estava deitada no sofá do escritório, até aí estava tudo como sempre, mas o capitão andava de um lado pro outro. Diferente de seu natural, sério e sereno, ele estava nervoso, preocupado e quase furando o chão com seus passos.

Matsumoto observava seu capitão preocupada. Algo muito grande acontecera, suficientemente grande para ele largar a pilha de relatórios de sua mesa e nem ligar para Matsumoto jogada pelo escritório com um sakê na mão.

- Capitão, o que aconteceu? – perguntou pela décima ou décima primeira vez – O senhor pode confiar em mim.

Hitsugaya continuava andando e Matsumoto continuava seguindo-o com os olhos. A ruiva virou-se de bruços e continuou observando a movimentação no escritório. De repente, enquanto estava distraída, seu capitão parou em sua frente, olhando fixamente para seus olhos azuis claros. Ele ficou um tempo sem falar, sentia o cheiro de álcool vindo de sua subordinada e ela nem se movia.

- Matsumoto... – ele parou um pouco – os poderes de shinigami do Kurosaki voltaram.

- Eu já fiquei sabendo capitão, não é bom? – ela disse animada – É isso que te aflige capitão?

- Isso faz com que ele possa me ver e sentir minha reiatsu de novo não é? – ele se levantou e continuou a andar pela sala.

- S-sim capitão. – Matsumoto estava confusa. Onde seu capitão queria chegar com isso?

- Isso quer dizer que... – sua feição era de desespero – Eu terei que falar com eles.

- Hã? Eles quem capitão? – Matsumoto que já estava confusa só ficou mais ainda.

Hitsugaya sentou-se em sua mesa e apoiou sua cabeça nas mãos, bagunçando seu cabelo enquanto pensava. Aquela imagem era rara, tanto que Matsumoto queria tirar uma foto para a Associação das Mulheres Shinigamis – Os Kurosaki. – Hitsugaya falou.

- Por qu... – Matsumoto então entendeu tudo sem nem mesmo seu capitão se explicar. Sabia que seu capitão ia ao Mundo Humano visitar a irmã mais nova de Ichigo e algumas vezes ela mesma o fez ir visitá-la. Sabia também que os shinigamis não deviam manter contato com o Kurosaki enquanto ele não tinha seus poderes. Ou seja, seu capitão não poderia falar com os Kurosaki sobre seu namoro com a garota de cabelos negros da família, mas uma vez que Ichigo já possuía seus poderes novamente e já havia até mesmo ido a Soul Society, nada o impedia de visitá-los – Capitão! – ela exclamou – Você não sabe como falar com o Ichigo e o pai da Karin-chan não é?

- Eu nunca fiz isso antes Matsumoto e não sei nem como fazer! – ele estava com a cabeça nas mãos ainda – Eu não sei nem se devo fazer isso! Eu preciso fazer isso não é Matsumoto? – ele estava com a cabeça abaixada olhando para a mesa – E não fale tão alto! Não quero que isso circule por toda Soul Society.

- Eu te ajudarei capitão! – Matsumoto disse. Quando Hitsugaya olhou para ela, viu sua subordinada com os cabelos ruivos presos, um bigode negro grosso com as pontas finas e enroladas, um óculos em sua face e acariciando um gato em seu colo.

- O-o que é isso Matsumoto? – o capitão perguntou após se levantar do tombo que levou. Assustara-se tanto que caira da cadeira.

- Vamos fingir que eu sou o pai da Karin-chan e você quer falar comigo. – Matsumoto disse sorrindo. Ela sabia que ele não precisava necessariamente encarar o pai dramático de Karin, mas queria vê-lo fazer isso.

Hitsugaya se negou a fazer aquilo! Em quem Matsumoto se inspirara para criar aquele visual? Era ridículo falar com ela vestida daquele jeito e com aquele gato preto lá. Mas Matsumoto foi mais persistente e puxou seu capitão para o outro sofá, ficando frente-a-frente.

- Quem é você? – Matsumoto falou grossamente, tentando imitar uma voz de homem, e brava.

- Hi-hitsugaya Toushirou. – ele respondeu espantado ao ver Matsumoto agir daquela forma.

- O que você faz? Tem um trabalho? Tem cara de ser muito novo! É muito baixo, tem cara de estar no primário! – Matsumoto disse rapidamente, mal tendo tempo de respirar.

- Eu sou um estudante do Ensino Médio senhor. – Hitsugaya respondeu. Quando fosse falar com o pai de sua namorada, não poderia falar sobre shinigamis. Ele imaginava que tirando Ichigo, o resto de sua família desconhecia a existência de shinigamis, hollows e etc.

- Mas o senhor é um capitão, capitão! – Matsumoto falou normalmente, saindo de seu personagem carrancudo e bravo, e voltando a ser a Matsumoto que seu capitão conhecia.

- Eu não posso falar que sou um shinigami Matsumoto! – ele disse irritado – O pai dela vai achar que sou louco! (N/A: Ou que assiste muito Death Note)

- Mas capitão... – Rangiku não teve tempo de terminar, a parede do escritório foi explodida e logo a capitã do 2° esquadrão invadiu o local.

- Yoruichi-sama! – Soi-Fong gritou desesperada tomando o gato negro do colo de Matsumoto – Dessa vez é você, não é Yoruichi-sama? – a morena chorava enquanto abraçava o gato que tentava fugir dos abraços sufocantes.

Hitsugaya saiu de seu escritório tentando fugir da confusão. Andava pela Seireitei enquanto pensava mais calmamente para que todos que passassem por ele não percebessem o nervosismo do capitão. Encontrou com Hinamori pelo caminho. A garota conhecia Hitsugaya muito bem e mesmo que não aparentasse, ela sabia que algo o incomodava.

- Hitsugaya-kun? – ela perguntou, tirando seu amigo de infância de seus pensamentos e fazendo com que ele percebesse sua presença.

- Oi, Hinamori. – cumprimentou-a.

- O que aconteceu? – ela perguntou preocupada.

Hitsugaya não podia contar a verdade para Hinamori. A garota ficaria muito triste e a coisa que menos queria fazer era magoá-la. Apesar de não gostar mais dela, ainda era sua amiga de infância, jurara protegê-la a qualquer custo. Apesar de tudo, ainda era uma pessoa muito importante para ele.

- Não é nada. – ele disse e continuou andando – Provavelmente logo você saberá. – acenou de longe e continuou. Ele confiava em sua tenente, mas estava ainda mais preocupado se ela não falaria nada para a Seireitei toda sobre seu relacionamento.

Continuou andando e traçou seu percurso para o 13° esquadrão. Quando chegou encontrou Juushirou, saindo do esquadrão, que deu alguns doces para o capitão mais jovem para então perguntar o que ele fazia por ali. Hitsugaya perguntou de sua tenente, Kuchiki Rukia. Juushirou o levou até seu escritório onde Rukia arrumava alguns relatórios e se retirou, indo até o 4° esquadrão como fazia antes de Hitsugaya chegar.

- Ah, capitão Hitsugaya. O que deseja? – Rukia perguntou, deixando alguns relatórios que carregava na mesa.

- Eu gostaria de falar com você um pouco. – ele respondeu. Rukia era muito amiga de Ichigo e já havia morado na casa dos Kurosaki. Conhecia as garotas e o pai delas, então ela com certeza poderia lhe dar uns bons conselhos sobre como agir. Além disso, podia confiar na jovem tenente. Conhecia Rukia da academia Shinigami e mesmo não sendo muito próximos sabia que a garota não fofocaria e colocaria na primeira página dos jornais da Soul Society o que ele contasse.

- Sobre o... pai do Ichigo? – ela perguntou confusa. Estavam sentados nos sofás do escritório de Ukitake e Rukia havia lhe trazido uma xícara de chá.

- S-sim. – ele respondeu um pouco vermelho. Rukia não perguntou dos motivos, apesar de querer e só falou.

- Ele é um homem realmente excêntrico, com certeza. – ela disse rindo, lembrando do tempo que morou na casa do shinigami substituto – Ele ama muito sua família, até demais. Todos os dias tenta acertar Ichigo como um treinamento e está sempre fazendo drama com um pôster de sua falecida esposa quando suas filhas o ignoram. Apesar de ser um velho dramático, abusado, infantil e chorão, ele está sempre animado e ama muito seus filhos. – terminou sorrindo.

- O Ichigo... também se importa muito com suas irmãs não é? – ele murmurou.

- Hã? Ah sim! – Rukia exclamou – O Ichigo sempre cuidou muito de suas irmãs por causa do pai. – Hitsugaya permaneceu calado e Rukia voltou a falar – Eu não ia perguntar isso para o senhor, mas... por que das perguntas? – ele continuou em silêncio – Desculp...

- Eu... – o garoto a interrompeu – Posso confiar em você certo?

- Cl-claro, capitão Hitsugaya. – ela ficou surpresa com as palavras do capitão. Não eram próximos nem nada, então por que isso?

- Eu estou namorando a irmã de Ichigo. – ele disse firmemente.

- Eh? – ela se espantou com o que acabara de ouvir. Ele estaria namorando Yuzu? Não, era muito pouco provável, então só restava... – Karin?

- Sim. – ele respondeu olhando para o lado.

- O Isshin com certeza vai gostar de você. – ela disse sorrindo, mas sua expressão mudou ao continuar – Mas não sei se o Ichigo vai gostar muito disso. – disse brincando.

Hitsugaya agradeceu Rukia e saiu, com um pouco mais de coragem por ouvir que Isshin gostaria dele, mas com mais medo também ao ouvir o quanto ele amava suas filhas de maneira excessiva até. Não importava mais seu medo, tinha que agir como um homem! Iria ao Mundo Humano fazer uma visita surpresa na casa dos Kurosaki.

Rukia permaneceu no escritório do 13° esquadrão e sussurrou para si mesma – Acho que é hora de você também achar uma namorada, não é, Ichigo? – ela continuou arrumando alguns relatórios – Talvez eu também faça uma visita ao Mundo Humano logo.

Era noite na cidade de Karakura. As luzes da casa dos Kurosaki estavam acesas e dentro da sala do local encontravam-se um garoto de cabelos alaranjados sentado em um sofá e um garoto de cabelos prateados do lado de uma garota de cabelos negros no outro. Ichigo encarava Hitsugaya com um olhar mortal e o capitão apenas permanecia sério no sofá. Yuzu via a situação da cozinha e o clima não estava muito agradável.

Quando Hitsugaya chegara na casa, Yuzu fizera a mesma cena da primeira vez que ele aparecera lá. Ichigo o olhou mortalmente novamente, mas depois riu pela cena repetida. Riu até ouvir Hitsugaya falar _"Nós somos namorados agora, é por isso que vim". _Aquelas palavras fizeram Ichigo ficar sem expressão. Como? O capitão do 10° esquadrão da Soul Society, um shinigami, estava namorando sua irmãzinha?

Após Ichigo recuperar o ar ligara para seu velho pai, que estava em Deus sabe lá onde para avisar que alguém queria vê-lo. Depois apenas sentaram e ficaram se encarando até cansar.

- Então, você está namorando a Karin de verdade agora Toushirou? – Ichigo perguntou seriamente.

- Sim. – ele respondeu tão sério quanto Ichigo.

- Mesmo sendo o que é? – Ichigo perguntou, deixando Yuzu que espionava da cozinha confusa.

- Sim.

- Mas, Ichi-nii, eu não me importo com...

A porta foi chutada longe por um homem de cabelos negros e lágrimas nos olhos interrompendo a garota de continuar – KARIIIN! – Isshin gritou entrando e indo até o cômodo onde estavam – O Ichigo ligou dizendo coisas como namorado e Karin e eu vim correndo! Você ainda é muito nova pra isso Kariiin – continuou gritando e chorando, em suma, fazendo um de seus típicos dramas. Quando tentou abraçar sua filha, foi chutado por ela para que sentasse no sofá junto com Ichigo.

- Cale a boca! – ela resmungou sentando-se novamente.

- Hã? – Isshin se recompôs e sentou-se direito no sofá rapidamente – Então você é o namorado da Karin-chan? – perguntou.

- Sim senhor. – ele respondeu.

- E veio aqui para pedir minha permissão? – ele perguntou ficando mais sério e encarando Hitsugaya mais profundamente.

- Isso mesmo senhor. – ele respondeu olhando nos olhos de Isshin.

Isshin virou seu rosto em direção a cozinha, onde Yuzu estava – Yuzu-chan! Karin-chan! O papai saiu tão apressadamente de onde estava que acabou perdendo sua carteira por ai! – Isshin disse com seu típico ar animado e infantil, deixando Hitsugaya espantado – Vocês poderiam ir procurar com o Ichigo?

- Mas pai... – Karin começou, mas foi interrompida por Isshin.

- Eu quero falar com o Shiro-shiro (N/A: Por causa do cabelo de Toushirou ser branco. Shiro=branco) aqui um pouquinho a sós. – ele disse infantilmente empurrando seus filhos para fora da casa – Cuide bem de suas irmãs, filho irresponsável! – Isshin gritou para Ichigo.

Entrou novamente na casa e sentou-se no sofá. O clima não era o melhor. Hitsugaya estava espantado com o pai de Karin, sabia que era dramático e infantil, mas não desse jeito! Isshin começou a encará-lo e então falou seriamente – Pode sair do seu gigai.

- Eh? – Hitsugaya assustou-se.

- Você é um shinigami, não é capitão? – ele disse indo pegar algo para beber na cozinha.

Hitsugaya assustou-se mais ainda. O pai de Ichigo e Karin sabia da existência de shinigamis e, além disso, sabia que ele era um capitão! Ele não sabia como ainda, mas apenas saiu de seu gigai enquanto Isshin pegava sua bebida. O homem voltou e sentou-se novamente, olhando para Hitsugaya sentado no sofá agora com seus trajes de shinigami e seu haori, junto com sua zanpakutou nas costas.

- Hitsugaya Toushirou, certo? – ele perguntou e tomou um gole do que trouxera – Capitão do 10° esquadrão da Seireitei.

- S-sim. – Ele ainda estava um pouco assustado com o amplo conhecimento do pai de sua namorada.

- Não se assuste. Eu já fui um shinigami e tenho meus contatos. – Isshin falou tomando outro gole – Esquadrão 0.

Se não fosse Hitsugaya, esta informação viria como algo impossível de se entender, mas o capitão do 10° esquadrão tomou apenas um leve susto, mas se recompôs logo. Abriu a boca para falar, mas outra voz foi mais rápida.

- Eu também me apaixonei por uma humana. – ele começou a falar olhando para o pôster de Masaki na parede – Minha ex-esposa. Larguei tudo na Soul Society e vim para o Mundo Humano. Casamos-nos e tivemos três lindos filhos, então um dia ela faleceu nas mãos de um hollow. Tendo tantas pessoas com poderes por perto não era difícil ser atacada. – ele continuou olhando para o pôster e em seus olhos podia-se ver a tristeza. Parou um pouco e logo voltou a falar olhando para Hitsugaya – Eu não devia estar falando isso com você, só quer namorar minha filha, não casar com ela! – ele disse rindo – Mas Hitsugaya, se um dia você precisasse, você abandonaria seu posto de capitão e viria para o Mundo Humano viver como uma pessoa normal? – ele perguntou seriamente - No final, eu ainda sou um pai preocupado se sua filha não se machucará depois.

Hitsugaya olhou para o chão por um momento, pensando. Após alguns segundos começou a falar ainda fitando o chão – Se eu dissesse que estaria disposto a largar qualquer coisa, nesse momento, eu provavelmente estaria mentindo. – parou um pouco – Mas Kurosaki-san... – ele ergueu sua cabeça, olhando o homem nos olhos – Eu nunca machucarei sua filha e nem permitirei que a machuquem em momento algum. Ela é uma das pessoas mais importantes para mim.

- Então, ainda existe dúvida sobre seus sentimentos? – Isshin perguntou.

- Não tenho dúvida em relação aos meus sentimentos por sua filha, mas existem responsabilidades difíceis de serem simplesmente deixadas. – ele respondeu firmemente e Isshin percebeu ao escutar.

Isshin permaneceu em silêncio por algum tempo, o que assustou um pouco Hitsugaya. Talvez tivesse sido melhor não ter sido tão sincero ao responder as perguntas de seu talvez sogro. - Humpf, acho que não tem como não permitir que minha filhinha namore com você. – ele deu um sorriso de canto – Afinal, vai demorar alguns séculos até ela encontrar outro capitão responsável como esse que está na minha frente.

Hitsugaya deu um de seus pequenos sorrisos e agradeceu Isshin. Este permanecia olhando para o pôster de sua falecida esposa. Isshin lembrou-se de quando largara tudo por Masaki. No começo não conseguia largar a Soul Society, havia sido promovido ao Esquadrão 0 há pouco tempo e deixar tudo sem mais nem menos era difícil para alguém como ele. Apesar de seu jeito, era maduro, forte e responsável, claro, estava no Esquadrão 0 por isso. Na época era jovem e tinha realizado o sonho de todo shinigami! Entendeu perfeitamente quando o garoto disse não ter certeza se abandonaria tudo. Era novo ainda, capitão de um esquadrão e mal conhecia Karin. Exatamente o mesmo. Mas Hitsugaya tinha menos problemas, Karin possuía poderes e Masaki não. Um dia ela poderia se tornar uma shinigami e viver na Seireitei junto com ele. Masaki não pôde.

No final, Isshin estava feliz por sua filha estar em tão boas mãos. Antes que seus filhos voltassem, perguntou algo para Hitsugaya – Aquela pulseira da Karin... você deu para ela?

- Sim. – ele respondeu com medo da próxima pergunta. Mas esta não veio, vieram apenas um sorriso e um sinal de aprovação.

Isshin reparara na pulseira e percebera sua utilidade. Realmente, sua filha estava em excelentes mãos.

Ichigo, Yuzu e Karin chegaram na casa e viram Hitsugaya, que já voltara a seu gigai, sentado num sofá e Isshin sentado no outro com um copo em mãos. Karin olhou para a cozinha e viu uma garrafa sem rótulo na mesa aberta. Arregalou os olhos e virou-se para falar com o garoto sentado – Toushirou, há quanto tempo ele terminou de beber isso? – perguntou nervosa e logo seus irmãos ficaram também, após ver a garrafa.

- Há uns 5 minutos eu acho. – ele respondeu assustado com a reação dos Kurosakis.

- Droga! – Ichigo resmungou e repentinamente Isshin levantou-se gritando.

- Karin-chaaaan! Eu gosto tanto do seu namorado! – ele disse indo abraçar a garota, que o chutou longe.

- Cale a boca! E vá tomar um banho!

- Toushirou! – Ichigo chamou-o com uma aura negra – Como você quer namorar minha irmã se nem consegue manter seu sogro sóbrio! – ele gritou.

- Eh? – Hitsugaya então percebeu que o homem parecia mais exagerado que o normal. Mais dramático, mais infantil, mais em cima de suas filhas...

- Masakii! A Karin-chan está crescendo! – ele começou a falar com o pôster – Ela já tem um namorado e aquele nosso filho imprestável nunca nem trouxe uma mulher para esta casa! – ele falava chorando.

- E a Rukia-chan papai? – Yuzu perguntou inocentemente.

- É verdade! Ichigo seu filho imprestável, traga minha terceira filha de volta para esta casa! – Isshin tentou acertar Ichigo, que o jogou para fora da casa pela janela.

Aquela bebida fazia Isshin perder a cabeça após cinco minutos depois que terminava um copo. Não havia jeito, Hitsugaya teria que se acostumar com aquela bagunça logo. Isshin voltou para dentro da casa e começou a fazer seus dramas novamente. Eram gritos e Isshins sendo chutados de um lado para o outro.

Era quase onze horas e a casa finalmente estava quieta. Hitsugaya já tinha ido embora e Ichigo conseguiu enfiar seu velho debaixo do chuveiro e colocá-lo na cama depois de muito esforço. Após Isshin dormir, os três filhos foram para seus quartos. Fazia tempo que Isshin não ficava daquele jeito. Ele só tomava quando algo o preocupava de verdade.

Yuzu dormiu facilmente e Karin sentiu uma reiatsu conhecida vinda do telhado de sua casa. Saiu de seu quarto e subiu procurando os cabelos prateados, donos da tão conhecida reiatsu. Encontrou-o olhando a lua minguante no céu e sentou-se ao seu lado. Ele percebera que a menina vinha, mas não falou nada.

- Por que está aqui? – ela perguntou assim que sentou e começou a fitar a lua também.

- Queria ter certeza que seu pai não faria nada. – ele respondeu, dando um riso. Ambos ficaram em silêncio novamente até Hitsugaya começar a falar.

- Eu conhecia seus irmãos, mas é a primeira vez que vi seu pai. – ele suspirou – Talvez seja difícil me acostumar com essa casa.

Karin riu e Hitsugaya voltou a falar – Agora eu devo ir. – Karin desmanchou seu sorriso por um momento, sabia que ele era um capitão na Soul Society e sendo assim era muito ocupado, mas ainda era difícil aceitar que depois que atravessasse o senkaimon, não sabia quando Toushirou voltaria – Mas não antes de fazer isso.

Hitsugaya inclinou-se em direção a garota e colocando sua mão na cintura dela, beijou-a. Ela colocou sua mão nos cabelos prateados, afagando-os. Este beijo fora apaixonado, não fora calmo e terno como nas outras vezes, fora profundo e duradouro. Ao se separarem por falta de ar, Hitsugaya depositou um beijo na testa da garota e foi embora, dizendo apenas um "_Ittekimasu_" antes de partir.

Karin sorriu e uma simples lágrima correu por seu rosto. Murmurou "_Itterashai_" enquanto via o capitão se distanciar. Não sabia quanto tempo ele levaria para voltar, e se entristecia com isso, mas sabia que voltaria para ela. Entrou em seu quarto e dormiu, pensando em _seu_ capitão, Hitsugaya Toushirou.

**Fim... ?**

Era manhã na Seireitei, na noite passada o capitão havia visitado a residência dos Kurosaki e havia conseguido a autorização do pai de Karin. Estava muito feliz. Até seu trabalho parecia menos tedioso do que o normal. Nem o fato de Matsumoto ainda não ter aparecido o incomodava.

Entretanto, sua felicidade fora incomodada com um estrondoso barulho vindo de sua porta atualmente derrubada e quatro pessoas entrando desesperadamente em seu escritório com jornais nas mãos.

- O que é isso Hitsugaya-kun? – Momo perguntou quase enfiando o jornal na cara de seu amigo de cabelos claros. A garota estava aparentemente brava. Após ela, Hisagi, Kira e Renji também mostraram os jornais que tinham em mãos para Hitsugaya.

O capitão do 10° esquadrão pegou um para ler. Assim que viu a primeira página seu rosto avermelhou, um pouco de vergonha, um pouco de raiva e ele não pode evitar gritar. – MATSUMOTO!

Toda Seireitei ouviu e dois colegas que estavam sentados na varando do 13° esquadrão não puderam deixar de ouvir também.

- Pelo jeito o capitão Hitsugaya já leu o jornal de hoje. – Kyouraku disse tomando um pouco de chá.

- Mas quem diria não é? – Ukitake jogou o jornal para o lado e a primeira página podia ser vista.

Havia uma foto de Hitsugaya beijando Karin. Uma foto tirada na noite anterior por uma certa ruiva bisbilhoteira. A manchete era _"O capitão gélido finalmente encontrou alguém? Hitsugaya Toushirou está namorando uma garota do Mundo Humano!" _Já não era mais segredo para ninguém na Seireitei.

**Fim**

Notas da Aninha:

****Olá gente! Então, eu não faço ideia se o Hitsugaya e a Rukia cursaram em algum momento juntos ou não, foi só algo que resolvi colocar já que não sabia quem estudou com o Hitsu-kun na academia.

Bem, fanfic acabada! Espero que tenham gostado do capitulo e do bônus! Espero que me mandem o que acharam também okay? Bye bye!


End file.
